Thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have small sizes, low power consumption, and are free of radiation, which have been rapidly developed in recent years and are dominant in the current flat panel display market. The major component of the TFT-LCD is a liquid crystal panel which includes a backlight, a thin film transistor array substrate and a color filter substrate that are oppositely arranged to form a cell, and liquid crystal molecules arranged between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines that are distributed in a crossing manner to define a plurality of pixel regions.